


The One I Adore

by TheLittlePrince123



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePrince123/pseuds/TheLittlePrince123
Summary: Our tiny, lucky Summoner hit the jackpot with his summons: introducing the ever-charming Claude von Riegan!





	The One I Adore

“Welcome to Askr- oh my.”

Kiran took a step back as the figure stepped forward. Two steps forward, two steps back. “I just want to see your face, Summoner,” the figure hummed before eventually cornering poor Kiran. The Summoner closed his eyes as the figure removed the Summoner’s hood. “Relax; I promise I don’t bite.”

Kiran cautiously opened his eyes and looked up at the much taller hero. The yellow robes that adorned glowing, tanned skin complemented jade green eyes and messy, slicked-back brown hair that made the new hero easy on the eyes. Said hero chuckled at the Summoner’s flustered, gawking expression.

Alfonse told Kiran about this man: this is Claude von Riegan, leader of the Leicester Alliance of the country of Fodlan and certified schemer. Something about his aura reminded the summoner about Niles, minus the sexual innuendos.

Speaking of Niles, a smirk that reminded the Summoner of him formed on the new hero’s face. “That’s a cute face you have there, Summoner.”

Kiran snapped out of his daze and coughed awkwardly before looking away. Claude's smirk only grew at the sight of the summoner's increasingly flustered expression.

This was going to be fun.

\---

The first thing that Kiran did with Claude was to take him to the training tower. Now, Claude found this ridiculous; he believed he was already a skilled enough archer as it is. Turns out, compared to other cavalry archers in the Askran army, he was quite lacking; thanks to Kiran's strict training, however, Claude was able to improve massively, becoming not only the best hero among the cavalry archers but in the whole army.

"Good work, Claude, " Kiran chirped. "Let's take a break."

Claude put down his bow and hopped off his horse. He patted the horse on the muzzle before he sauntered over to Kiran.

There were several things the archer noticed about the shorter man. For one, he was easily flustered, which Claude happily used to his advantage. For another one, after a few weeks, he seemed to finally let his guard down around the archer, making it even easier to fluster him. Finally, Claude has determined that he was rather easy on the eyes; he especially loved his dark brown eyes, at least when they are no longer hiding behind that hood of his.

The archer raised an eyebrow as Kiran began practicing with his weapon. "What exactly is that weapon of yours?" Claude asked as he crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his right leg.

"This is Breidablik, a divine weapon of Askr, " Kiran explained as he held the handgun-like weapon up to give Claude a better look. "Its main purpose is to summon Heroes from other worlds using objects called Orbs."

"Can you even protect yourself with it?" Claude asked, surprising the Summoner.

"Um, no, actually, " Kiran stuttered. "Well, not directly. It gives me the power to protect myself; its power is where I derive my magic from."

"So you have no other ways of protecting yourself?" Claude asked.

Kiran shook his head hesitantly. "Nope...why do you ask?"

"That's not good, " Claude sighed as he readied his bow. "You are an important tactician to the army. Your life is important. You need to learn how to protect yourself, and no, you can't rely on that stupid weapon of yours all the time. A bow is a much more reliable option."

Normally, Claude would laugh at the confused expression on Kiran's face; however, now was not the time for laughter. "I don't have anyone to teach me though."

"And who is standing right in front of you with a bow in his hand?" Claude asked with a smirk as he handed the bow to Kiran. "Now, let me show you how it's done."

Claude walked behind Kiran and placed his hands on the Summoner's waist. The archer smirked as Kiran tensed up. "Relax, little prince, " he teased. "I'm just teaching you the proper stance."

"Don't call me that, " Kiran mumbled as he adjusted his stance accordingly.

"What?" The archer pressed on. "Little prince? I find it suits you." The light blush that appeared on Kiran's face caused the archer to laugh. "Fine, if it bothers you, I won't call you that anymore."

Kiran rolled his eyes and lifted the bow. "Just stop talking and start teaching, please, " the Summoner sighed. Claude shrugged and placed his hands on Kiran's arms to correct his stance. This time, Kiran didn't tense up, although he didn't fully relax, either. Claude decided he'll tease him about it later.

He then helped Kiran get an arrow and place it on the bow. "Now, pull the string back...and release."

Somehow, the arrow hit the target. Not perfectly, but it hit it.

"Nice job for a rookie, " Claude hummed as he stepped away from Kiran. "Now, you try it by yourself."

Kiran nodded, took a deep breath, and repeated the same steps Claude just taught him. He then released the string and watched the arrow fly in the air; this time, it hit much closer to the bullseye.

"Yes!" Kiran shouted as Claude smiled proudly at the Summoner.

"Not bad, " the archer hummed as Kiran gave him back his bow and quiver. "With more practice, you'll become almost as good as me."

"I hope so, " Kiran laughed. Claude couldn't help but smile; there was something rather endearing and contagious about the Summoner's happy demeanor.

He might be able to get used to this.

\---

“Niles, please, I am trying to come up with a strategy for our next fight with Hel.”

“Why fight with Hel when I can take you to Heaven?”

“My gods.”

Claude happened to pass by the Summoner’s office as those words were exchanged. Curious, he knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Kiran hummed. A relieved smile formed on Kiran’s face as soon as he saw Claude. “There’s my favorite archer.”

“I thought I was your favorite archer,” Niles pouted, causing Kiran to throw a pen at the archer with the eyepatch. Niles easily dodged the pen before he walked towards Claude. “I haven’t seen you around. Name’s Niles. To whom do I owe the pleasure?”

“Claude von Riegan of the Leicester Alliance.”

“Fancy meeting you here, Claude. If it weren’t for our current situation with Hel, I would ask you out for tea.”

“Niles, stop flirting with Claude,” Kiran sighed. “Go help Corrin with his training, will you?”

“Yessir,” Niles hummed as he sauntered out of the office. Claude chuckled while Kiran rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

“Funny fellow, is he?” Claude asked.

“That’s an understatement,” Kiran laughed snarkily. “He’s happy I love him so much.”

Now, that piqued Claude’s interest.

“Love?” Claude hummed as he walked over to Kiran’s desk and leaned against it. “Is he your lover?”

“It’s more like unrequited love,” Kiran mused as he focused his attention back on the strategy manuals on his desk. “He’s actually with Corrin, the one with the New Year’s kimono from Hoshido”

“Is he aware of your feelings?” Claude pressed. A pained look flashed across Kiran’s eyes.

“I don’t know,” the Summoner sighed. “I wouldn’t be surprised though; he’s an extremely smart fellow. You remind me a lot of him in terms of personality.”

“Well, considering you have feelings for him, I’m going to take that as a compliment,” Claude teased. Kiran laughed dryly and threw a pen at the archer; this time, it hit its target. “Ow?”

“Yeah, it better hurt,” Kiran snarled sarcastically; in Claude’s eyes, however, the smaller man’s threat was the equivalent to the snarl of a puppy.

“You’re lucky you’re adorable,” Claude hummed.

First came the silence. Then the realization. Then the reaction.

Claude grinned as poor Kiran became a stuttering, blubbering mess. “Adorable?” He somehow managed to choke out. “How in the heavens am I adorable?”

“Oh, that’s easy, Summoner, " Claude hummed as he leaned forward across the desk, locking eyes with Kiran. "For one, that expression of yours makes you absolutely endearing."

"Stop this nonsense, Claude, " Kiran stuttered as he tried to look anywhere but at the archer.

"I'm only telling the truth, Kiran; keep on denying it and you'll only become cuter in my eyes."

Claude chuckled as Kiran desperately tried to come up with a response. Before either of them knew it, Kiran was sitting in his chair, a blushing mess, and looking up at Claude, whose upper body was leaned over the desk in an almost scandalous manner.

"Relax, Kiran, " Claude whispered as he gently cupped the Summoner's cheek. "It's just me."

Kiran sighed and closed his eyes as he relaxed into Claude's hand. The archer smiled fondly at his cute Summoner before pulling him into a hug.

"Claude?"

"Shh, relax, " the archer cooed as he ran his fingers through Kiran's dark hair. "You look like you could use a hug."

With a blush still prominent on his face, Kiran smiled and happily returned the hug.

They could get used to this.

\---

"Nice job, Corrin!"

"Thanks, Kiran! Niles has taught me a lot!"

The two laughed as Corrin loaded another arrow onto his bow; meanwhile, Niles and Claude sit at a table not too far from the pair, enjoying some afternoon tea.

"So, Claude, how has your stay in Askr been?" Niles hummed as he sipped his Irish Breakfast tea.

"Pretty good, " Claude chirped before taking a bite from his jam-filled biscuit. “Everyone is friendly enough. Kiran is also patient enough to deal with my schemes.”

“Yes, I heard of the mushroom incident,” Niles chuckled.

“Gods, that was embarrassing,” Claude laughed. “And I passed out in front of Kiran, too!”

Niles smirked as he snuck a glance at the Summoner. “I think Kiran has grown rather fond of you. At least, that’s what I heard from Alfonse.”

“And I heard Alfonse nearly stabbed you with his sword after you pestered him too much,” Claude shot back before the two archers shared another laugh.

“The porcelain prince and his beloved Summoner are fun to mess with, don’t you think?”

“Couldn’t agree with you more there,” Claude hummed before raising an eyebrow. “Hey, what exactly do you mean by ‘beloved Summoner?’”

Niles’ signature, devious smirk flashed across his face. “Jealous, are we?” the archer with the eyepatch teased, catching the other archer off guard and producing a stuttering mess of a man. “I’m teasing, of course. Those two have had a close relationship since I was first summoned here, and I was among the first people summoned. That said, Kiran has a way of charming almost everyone here; it’s not uncommon to find Kiran with loads of chocolate and love letters on Devotion’s Day.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Claude chuckled as he stole a glance at Kiran. “He’s a special one...”

Niles raised an eyebrow as Claude trailed off and stared longingly at the Summoner. What intrigued him the most is the sad look in the other archer’s green eyes. “He’s single and swings both ways,” Niles hummed casually, causing Claude to nearly spit out his tea.

“I’m sorry, what?” Claude stuttered.

Niles rested his chin on his hand as his smirk grew even larger. “Single and bisexual,” he hummed. “Go talk to him.”

Niles thought that would be enough encouragement for Claude, but the sad look in his eyes only became more apparent. “He loves someone else...someone who can’t return their feelings.”

“Yeah, but the ‘love’ he has for me is merely puppy love.”

This time, Claude spat out his tea.

“How did you know he liked you?”

“Kiran makes his feelings damn obvious, especially if they’re unrequited,” Niles explains. “Besides, a relationship between me and Kiran wouldn’t work; as you know by now, I am married to Corrin. Even if I wasn’t, I simply don’t return his feelings. If we were to get into a relationship, I would crush his heart; I don’t want to do that to someone kind enough to deal with my shenanigans.”

Niles patted Claude on the shoulder before finishing the last of his tea. “He has grown quite fond of you, Claude. Think about it.”

Claude watched as Niles got up and left before turning his attention back to Corrin and Kiran. Kiran happened to catch Claude’s gaze and shot him a bright smile and an enthusiastic wave. Claude chuckled and returned both gestures.

Even from this distance, Kiran’s light still shines brightly. Claude sighed as he finished the last of his tea.

Perhaps he could invite the Summoner to some afternoon tea.

\---

“Nice of you to join me during tea time, Kiran.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Claude.”

The two men smiled at each other before sipping their tea. Claude was having Irish Breakfast, Kiran was having Earl Grey, and both of them were enjoying jam-filled biscuits.

Claude reached for the last biscuit but accidentally brushed his hand against Kiran’s in the process. “Oh, were you planning to take it?”

“I mean, I was, but you can have it,” Kiran laughed.

“No, you can have it.”

“No, I insist.”

This went on for a few minutes before the two paused and laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation. In the end, they decided to split the biscuit.

Claude stole a glance at Kiran. It was nice seeing the Summoner is a much more relaxed manner than when he’s on the battlefield or in the tactics room. He firmly believed that Kiran could use the rest. Kiran eventually locked eyes with Claude and smiled warmly.

“How have you been?” Kiran asked.

“Pretty well, now that I’m having tea time with our only Summoner,” Claude chuckled. Kiran rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea.

“Enough of the flattery, Claude.”

“I’m only saying what’s on my mind,” Claude stated simply before putting down his teacup, placing his elbow on the table, and propping his chin on his hand.

“Oh?” Kiran hummed as he mirrored Claude’s movements. “And what’s on your mind, my dear archer?”

“Well, I am thinking of what a wonderful day it is outside and how wonderful it is to spend it with you,” Claude hummed with a smirk before reaching across the table and wiping a few crumbs off of Kiran’s lip. “And of how adorable you look, as always.”

Kiran coughed and hid his face behind his hands. “Jeez, are you usually this embarrassing?”

“Only around you, Summoner. Only around you.”

\---

“Guess who it- OW!”

“Claude! Oh my gods, I am so sorry!”

Perhaps going up to Kiran and placing hands over his eyes was not a good idea on Claude’s part, considering he knew that Kiran, despite his small stature, can pack quite a punch.

“I thought you were Niles and I told him to stop doing that ages ago!” Kiran explained hurriedly. “Do I need to take you to a healer?”

“Oh no, Kiran, no need,” Claude chuckled before he sent the Summoner a wink. “Your presence is healing enough.”

Claude chuckled as Kiran’s face exploded into a blush. Whenever Claude even lightly compliments the Summoner, Kiran’s face becomes flustered and even more adorable than usual.

“Please stop teasing me,” Kiran pouted.

Oh, that pout; now that just got Claude going.

“I’m not teasing you, Summoner. I’m telling the truth.”

It took every bit of Claude’s will to not smile at the Summoner’s increasingly flustered expression. It was just so easy to get the Summoner to this state.

“If you’re going to say these things, at least don’t say them where people could be watching,” Kiran grumbled before immediately regretting the words that came out of his mouth. Before he could take back what he said, however, Claude had already taken his wrist and dragged him to the nearest room, which coincidentally happened to be Kiran’s office. The archer then closed the door behind them and lightly pinned Kiran against the wall, providing just enough space to give Kiran a chance to escape.

“Is this private enough for you?” Claude whispered in a voice that made Kiran’s spine tingle. Kiran nodded and unconsciously grabbed Claude’s shirt. Claude smiled and simply pulled Kiran into a hug. “So am I allowed to shower you with compliments here?”

Kiran was too flustered to respond verbally, so he simply nodded into Claude’s shirt. The archer smiled and gently removed Kiran’s hood. “Hey, Kiran; look at me.”

Kiran hesitated before slowly looking up. He nearly gasped at Claude’s smile. It was unlike any smile the Summoner had seen on Claude’s face before. The smile was not full of mischief or hiding a scheme behind shining eyes. Instead, it held a gentleness that Kiran never knew Claude had within him.

“You look beautiful today, Kiran.”

And that caused Kiran to nearly lose it.

With every inch of bravery left, Kiran gently cupped Claude’s face and looked up at the archer with a cheerful, gentle smile. “You don’t look so bad yourself, Claude,” Kiran chuckled. 

Ah yes, that chuckle. Claude could listen to it all day. It was a chuckle of gentle joy that only belonged to his beloved Summoner.

His beloved Summoner.

“Is it bad that I have feelings for you, Kiran?” Claude asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper. Kiran sighed and shook his head.

“Not at all, Claude,” Kiran reassured him as he began to step on his tip-toes. “At least, I hope it isn’t, considering I have feelings for you as well.”

Claude’s eyes widened as Kiran gave the archer small peck on the cheek. For once, he was the flustered one. “Would it be inappropriate to ask you to be mine?”

“Not at all, Claude. Not at all.”

So with a relieved smile on his face, Claude leaned down and closed his eyes. He let out a content sigh as his lips found Kiran’s.

Both men had their hearts running loudly to the point they swear that the other person could hear his heart beating. Kiran made all sorts of cute, embarrassing noises as the kiss grew in intensity; Claude’s roaming hands were certainly not helping the matter.

Kiran pulled away for a brief moment and gasped for air. Claude’s eyes only grew hungrier at the sight of the kiss-drunk Summoner. The archer leaned in again, but instead of reaching Kiran’s lips, his lips playfully bit the Summoner’s ear. “You really don’t know how adorable you are, do you?” Claude whispered. Kiran’s gasp only confirmed Claude’s suspicion. The archer chuckled before tightening his hold on the Summoner and resting his chin on top of his newfound lover’s head.

“I adore you, Kiran.”

“I adore you too, Claude.”

\---

Another archer stood outside Kiran’s office, leaning against the wall with the smuggest of smug smirks on his face.

“Niles!” Corrin scolded. “What are you up to now?”

Niles smiled and placed a kiss on Corrin’s cheek. “Nothing, love,” he hummed. “Just proving myself right. Now, let’s see how your archery is coming along.”


End file.
